Should have Known
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: What if Foyet had gone after Hotch after he attacked the people on the bus?
1. History

History

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I was just wondering one day why the Reaper case in particular would stick with Hotch so much and then rewatching the scene where Hotch and Rossi talk to Foyet I noticed that the majority of the time Foyet was looking at Hotch. Even when he was talking to Rossi he keeps glancing back at Aaron. Then I was also wondering why Foyet didn't go after Hotch after he shot up the bus. Especially with a line like, "See you soon." (I know they're random thoughts but that's what happened) So anyway, this is the result. 

He should have known. He should have seen the way Foyet had fixated on him; talked to him more than he had to any of the law enforcement officials in Boston and more than any of the other members of the BAU. He should have realized that the attentions paid to him were unusual for a grieving boyfriend to pay someone only days after his girlfriend had been murdered. Should have noticed that while Foyet seemed interested in Hotch, his job, his hobbies, he never wanted to hear about Haley or his home life. If he'd just paid more attention, looked at Foyet the way he did at every victim, he might not have been in this situation; seated in a chair in an apartment the rest of the team knew nothing about with Foyet pointing a gun at his head. The worst part about it was that his cell phone was turned off so the team had no way to even trace him.

Ten years ago the BAU had been called in two weeks before the 911 call that announced that the Reaper had killed two more. Hotch was relieved when this proved to be false. He was glad of course that Foyet had survived but also (guiltily more so) that they finally had a break. Two weeks and they had almost nothing to go on but instincts. No witnesses, no DNA. Not even a fingerprint and no way to trace the knife. At this point Aaron had been starting to get disheartened and he was hopeful that Foyet would be able to provide them with something; a name, a face, even a type the type of car the unsub drove (if he even drove one) would have been nice. He had made sure to be the one to interview Foyet in the hospital after the police had finished questioning him. This, as Hotch now saw, had been a mistake. The unit chief being the first to agent to talk to him showed Foyet that the BAU considered this case more challenging than others and had only fueled his ego.

When Hotch had talked to Foyet the first time Foyet had seemed to be in shock over what had happened, repeatedly saying he couldn't believe Mandy was dead and that this wasn't supposed to happen to them. He kept asking if it had been his fault for stopping and giving the guy directions, for driving along a deserted highway, even for taking Bertram out when everyone knew there was a serial killer out there who killed couples. Then he had started to cry and Hotch, thinking of how he'd feel if something like this had happened to him and Haley, had reached over and put his hand on Foyet's shoulder telling him that he'd had no way of knowing that this would happen and that the only person who was responsible was the bastard who did this and promised to catch the guy. He'd left that day without asking all the questions he should have; every time he'd thought he'd seen an opening Foyet's emotions seemed to well up and Hotch had ended up comforting him again.

This had led him to come back the next day and this time Foyet was seemingly less distraught. He'd thanked Aaron for the previous day; said he had convinced him that he couldn't look back or feel guilt about what happened. Hotch knew that grief was different for each person and didn't think to question this sudden recovery. After all, George made certain to stop often enough when discussing Bertram for Hotch to avoid probing any sensitive topics. Oh, he'd gotten all the facts; but he hadn't been as thorough on Foyet's and Bertram's relationship as he usually would have been and maybe if he had Foyet would have let something slip and they would have caught him years ago. On that second visit George had given him a nonspecific description of the unsub, gone over in more detail what had happened that night, and apologized profusely for not being more helpful. Aaron should have found it strange that he didn't fit the pattern of most trauma victims, remembering some things but not others, but George had seemed genuinely sorry that he couldn't help more and told Hotch that he'd contact him if he remembered anything else.

After that Foyet called Hotch at least every other day with new tidbits of information. He remembered that the unsub's hair had been brown specifically, instead of just dark, that the unsub had driven a dark green, not black, SUV. These were helpful but led to nowhere. As the case went on Foyet became more relaxed. Hotch had thought this was caused by him slowly recovering but he now saw that it was caused by a feeling of power gotten from having Aaron and the rest of the BAU at his beck and call, relying completely on him for all evidence and all the while he was just playing games with them. He told Hotch to start calling him George and started inviting Hotch to stay for drinks, chats, and even meals. Now, he started asking more about Aaron's life. What made him join the BAU? How long had he lived in Washington? What did he like to do when he didn't have a case? The only thing he never asked about was Haley. Whenever the topic happened to come up, he started talking about Bertram and got all worked up so eventually Hotch stopped mentioning her all together. Sometimes Foyet called him up just to chat and while Hotch knew he should discourage this, that getting too close to a victim was risky, that he'd have to leave after the case was over, he allowed it because he knew what it was like to be a victim and couldn't imagine what he'd feel if Haley and him had been attacked and he had been the one in Foyet's shoes with Haley in Bertram's.

After Shaunessy had called off the hunt for the Reaper, Hotch had been the one to break the news to Foyet and while George flew into a rage at this information none of his anger had been directed at Hotch. Aaron took this as a sign that Foyet understood that it wasn't Hotch's decision but looking back there was no way George could have known that. During the time that Hotch was there his team and him secretly continued to work on the case, talk it over with each other and investigate within the boundaries they'd been restrained to by the police, but Foyet seemed to want more and more of his time. Though repeatedly thanked Hotch for looking into it for him he didn't seem to care how much time Aaron actually spent doing this. If he invited Hotch out for a drink while the team planned to discuss their findings over dinner, he told Hotch he needed to relax and enjoy himself more. If he called while Hotch was studying the crime scene photos he said that Hotch shouldn't be filling his mind with that stuff. Under the guise of further interviewing a victim Hotch found himself giving George almost all his time, free and otherwise.

When six weeks after the case had been officially called off Shaunessy had sent the BAU away, Foyet had been furious. How could Aaron even think about leaving him? The case was still open, the Reaper still out there! If the Aaron left, who would keep Foyet from being attacked in his own home? Aaron had tried to reason with him saying that if the Reaper had wanted to attack him again he would have done so with or without Hotch being in Boston and that unless the police told them to stay his hands were tied. It was no use and the meeting ended with Foyet kicking him out. After Aaron had been home for a few days Foyet had called apologizing for his behavior and asking for forgiveness. Hotch had granted it readily but was careful not to be more than polite. He blamed himself for letting Foyet come to depend on him and felt the only way to right this was by ending the friendship. He didn't say this in so many words but after a few calls Foyet must have guessed and about two weeks later he stopped contacting Aaron.

Ten years later while interviewing Foyet again, Hotch had noticed that George hadn't forgotten how close they had been; talking mainly to Aaron and for the most part ignoring Rossi. He wasn't too surprised when his phone rang almost immediately after he had hung up on the Reaper and it was George inviting him over to an apartment across town to talk. At first he had said that he was busy working but then Foyet had said it had to do with the case and that he'd prefer talking with him alone. Wondering what it could be he had foolishly left without informing his team where he was going. Once he got to the apartment Foyet welcomed him warmly, sat him down, and plied him with food and drinks. He said that he knew he should have told Hotch and Rossi about the apartment earlier but he wanted to keep something for himself. He started talking about what had happened between them ten years ago and how he'd missed having Aaron under his thumb. Just as Hotch had started to realize that something was wrong, Foyet had pulled a gun on him and said that the thing he regretted most was sending Aaron away. He'd removed Aaron's gun and made him turn off his phone. Now it was just the two of them and Hotch was left wondering why he'd missed all the signals that Foyet wasn't what he had appeared to be.


	2. Trapped

Trapped

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also just so everyone knows any changes (like the place where the bus is found) will most likely be intentional. I can't guarantee some aren't genuine mistakes but for the most part, they will just be things I changed for the sake of this fic. Any quotations will be in italics.

"You should have just taken the deal," Foyet was saying. "Then I wouldn't have had to do this. All those people would still be alive."

"You're saying it's my fault you became a killer? That before I even met you I-" Aaron started to ask, confused.

"No, no."Foyet cut him off impatiently. "I'm saying that it's your fault all those people on the bus are dead."

"What?"

"Your team should be getting the call any minute now," Foyet continued, taking out items from his pocket and laying them on the table in front of Aaron so he could see. A watch, a ring, a wallet with a picture of a wife, husband and two children inside, bus keys, a pocket knife, some lipstick, and a cell phone. He stared at them trying to comprehend what this meant. "The bus will be found in a parking lot of a warehouse a few blocks over. Tell me Aaron, what would they think of you if they'd known you could have saved those people? "he asked mockingly," If you had just swallowed your stupid pride!" he said his voice raising a notch.

"_That was your choice_." Hotch said pushing back his feeling of guilt. It wouldn't do to let Foyet know how the new really affected him. "_You're the serial killer, not me_."

"_That's right."_ Foyet breathed. "I'm the serial killer and you didn't realize it until I wanted you to. How does that feel Agent Hotchner?" He said reaching a hand out and stroking Hotch's cheek. "That the whole time you were investigating the case the Reaper was right under your nose? That the man you befriended and comforted killed all those people?" Hotch jerked away before he could stop himself and was promptly backhanded across the face. "You're not in charge here Agent Hotchner, so I'd just sit back if I were you." he said in an arrogant tone.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out some handcuffs and chained Hotch to the chair, then put the gun down and left the room. The moment he was gone Hotch jerked at the handcuffs. It was no use; the chair was made out of some kind of oak and Foyet had put the cuffs on so tight that it hurt if he tried to move his arm. He looked around the room to see if he could move his chair next to anything that would help him get out, but the only thing he could see was a phone that was all the way across the room and before he could make the first move, Foyet returned, this time carrying a sickle-shaped knife.

"You know, Agent Hotchner," He said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time.


	3. Missing

Missing

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was back at the hotel waiting in the lobby while JJ tried calling Hotch's cell repeatedly, each time to no avail. They'd gotten the call about the bus and wanted to get there as soon as possible. Their unit chief was the only one missing.

"This is the fifth time I've tried and his phone keeps going to voicemail!" JJ told them frustratedly.

"It's not like Hotch to turn his phone off on a case." Morgan said.

"Maybe he forgot to charge it." Reid shrugged.

"That's not like him either," Prentiss replied, "He's always prepared. Try calling his room." She did so but there was still no answer.

"You guys go on ahead," said Rossi, "I'll go up to his room and knock. Maybe he just fell asleep." And with that he headed into the elevator while the rest left. He went up to the fourth floor and knocked on Hotch's door. He waited a moment then knocked again, this time calling as he did so, "Hotch, everything okay in there?" He knocked again then took out his phone and dialed both of Hotch's numbers and listened. The cell phone went straight to voicemail but he could hear the phone ringing from inside the room and heard the machine pick it up. After this he took a page out of Morgan's book and just kicked down the door. Everything looked fine except there was no unit chief. The light was on and the crime scene photos were spread out on the bed but there was no sign of a struggle. He checked the bathroom and closets but no one was there.

While he was concerned he wasn't ready to panic yet. He left a message at the front desk in case Hotch came back and then went to the crime scene. He met the team just as they got finished with the bus. "Guys, Hotch isn't at the hotel."

"What do you mean?" asked Prentiss, "He would have told us if something came up."

"I mean he's just not there. I broke into his room and everything and he's gone!"

"Any sign of a struggle?" Morgan asked.

"No and that's the strangest part. It looks like he left spur of the moment but nothing seems out of place."

"Maybe we should call Haley." JJ said, "Maybe something happened with Jack and he had to go home."

"I don't want to worry her if it turns out he just went out for some Chinese food." Rossi replied reluctantly. He didn't want to make a big fuss if it turned out to be nothing. After all, everyone was allowed to have off days once in a while.

"And had to turn his phone off to along the way?"Morgan quipped "I mean come on; this is Hotch we're talking about. I don't think the guy's even made a mistake before!"

"You're right." Rossi agreed, "JJ, call Haley and ask her if everything's alright. Try not to sound to concerned. Tell her you're just checking in on everything. Morgan fill me in." She went off to the side to make the call and Morgan and Rossi boarded the bus.

"Okay, it's definitely the Reaper. No copy-cat would think on going for a bus when it's widely known he attacks couples in cars and he left Lanessa's wedding ring. But here's the weird thing: he killed them with a gun, Rossi. He finished some off with a knife but most of them he just used the gun on. And he took something from every single one of the victims then wrote on the windows in their blood. This is the first time he's used symbols and only the second he's left a message. What could make him go off script?"

"No deal…," Rossi read, "what's that supposed to mean?'

"Yeah Shaunessy took the deal, so it can't be that. Why would he write something we wouldn't understand?"

"I don't know." He shook his head and moved on. "And these numbers… I've seen them before but I can't think of where. You?"

Morgan shook his head, "Mm-mm. As far as I'm concerned they've got nothing to do with anything in the Reaper files."

"Call Garcia," He said exiting the bus," Have her run them and see what she comes up with, and- "at this point he was intercepted by JJ.

"Haley says everything's fine at home. The only thing strange was Hotch hasn't called to say goodnight to Jack. I told her he was just busy but I don't think she bought it. Also, Hotch's phone's still off and the hotel says they haven't seen him. "

Now Rossi was really worried. It wasn't like Hotch to go off without telling anyone, "JJ, see if you can get the hotel security tapes. Morgan, you and Reid finish up here and ask the police if they've heard anything. Me and Prentiss will go back to the room and take another look around." And everyone left.

Meanwhile, Hotch wasn't fairing nearly so well.


	4. Plans

Plans

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Foyet walked over to where Hotch was sitting and sat down on his lap so that they were face to face, his legs straddling Hotch's waist. "Now," he said, tilting Hotch's chin up with the knife so he could look him straight in the eye, "I know this might uh… seem a bit forward for a first date, but I want you to know that I've fantasized about you since the moment I saw you. In the hospital? At first I thought of just making you break down on some deserted road, no one to help you. Some place I'd have lots of time. Then of course I realized it couldn't be like all the other kills, all the other hunts. You'd have to be special." Hotch would have given almost anything to be able to look away, close his eyes. But he knew that Foyet wanted him looking straight at him as he said this. The longer Hotch did what was wanted of him, the longer it would be before Foyet started using the knife. "Then I realized: I didn't have to kill you. All I had to do was get you in a situation where I had complete control over you." He moved his head so that he was whispering in Aaron's ear, his lips brushing against the outer lobe. "I would have had you if Shaunessy had just waited a little longer before sending you back. A week, a couple of days. I would have had you leaving your job, your home, all to stay with me and after just a little _more_ time I'd have had you left your wife." This time Hotch did turn his head to the side and was punished by a small slash down his left cheek. "I want you to look at me the whole time, do you understand?" Foyet hissed in his ear. Hotch nodded. "Say it."

He took a breath. "I understand."

"Good," Foyet replied in a softer tone and he ran a finger along the cut causing Hotch to flinch. "Now where were we? " he sighed. "You know if you'd just stayed behind I wouldn't have had to do this? Even if you had just taken the deal!" he sighed again, "Oh well, this will be fun too." He moved the knife to the other cheek and gave it a cut to match the other one. They weren't too deep but they'd leave scars. Foyet got up and looked him up and down, apparently debating what to do next. Hotch decided it was best to speak before it went any further. Maybe he could stall him.

"You don't have to do this, George," he said.

"What?"

"You said that if I'd taken the deal or stayed you wouldn't have to do this but you don't have to do any of this. This is your choice."

Foyet grinned, "I know I don't have to. But I want to. You see, I've been imagining for years how good this would be. How good it would feel to slide the knife into your body, hear you moan and watch your eyes widen in pain. I've already know every place I'm going to cut you. The only thing I need to decide is what to do first." He waited a moment than smiled. "I know." Sitting down again he started unbuttoning Hotch's shirt.


	5. Marked

Marked

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Hotch inhaled sharply, unsure of what Foyet was going to do and trying to think of something to stay that would postpone whatever it was. Alas, nothing came to him. "You might want to prepare yourself, Aaron." Foyet said, oddly focused. And then the blade pierced the skin. The pain was unbelievable and he had to fight not to cry out. Foyet dragged it in a diagonal line down, then straight across, and another diagonal across. Then two ovals in the middle of it and slashes around the triangle. The Eye of Providence. When Foyet was finished he tilted his head back to admire his handiwork, "Mmm… needs something else." He got up and walk around the chair and pushed Hotch forward and did the same thing to his back. "There" he said proudly, "Perfect," then coming back around to the front. "I don't think your pretty little wife will want to touch you now."

"She's not my wife anymore." Hotch got out between gritted teeth, "She left me because of my job."

"That's good," Foyet said with a smirk, "It'll save me the trouble of having to kill her once I'm finished with you. Your son though…"

"Don't you touch him!" Hotch snapped and immediately regretted it. Letting Foyet know that he was touching a nerve wasn't a good idea. Thankfully Foyet didn't call him on it.

"Right now, I'd worry about yourself, Agent Hotchner." He ran a hand down Hotch's chest, bringing it to rest over his abdominals and smiled as he felt Hotch tense. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna touch you that way… not yet." Instead he lifted his knife and glanced up at Hotch, "This is really gonna hurt," he touched the knife to Hotch's abs and started cutting along the lines. This time Aaron couldn't hold back a cry of pain. When Foyet was finished he'd outlined them and Hotch had to scrunch his eyes shut to keep the tears back. Foyet left the room and came back with some water, a rag, and some bandages. He washed Aaron's chest and bandaged. "I don't want you passing out from blood loss just yet, Agent Hotchner." He explained. "This is gonna be a long night."


	6. Discoveries

Discoveries

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

In the meantime the rest of the team was becoming more and more worried. It wasn't like their Unit Chief to be gone so long without informing anyone or leaving a way to contact him. They'd went over the security footage and seen Hotch rush out the door about a half hour before the call had come in about the bus but that only left more questions unanswered. If Hotch had left of his own free will, why hadn't he told them where he was going and why had he turned off his phone? They located his car but he wasn't in it and there had been nothing left in it that gave them any idea where he had went. Rossi had taken charge in Hotch's absence but none of the team could focus on the case with their usual leader gone. Now the team was gathered in Hotch's room trying to decide their next course of action.

"Maybe we should canvas the city with pictures of him, see if anyone saw anything." JJ suggested.

"That's a bit early." Rossi said, shaking his head. "We know that Hotch left the hotel willingly and there's not enough evidence to start an official search."

"If I were Hotch," Morgan mused aloud, "What could get me out of my hotel without letting anyone know?"

"He had to have been going somewhere close by." Reid said, "Maybe we should check the local restaurants."

"Mmm… if he went out to eat he wouldn't have gone alone and he wouldn't have turned his cell off." Prentiss said.

"He seemed in a hurry on the tapes too. I find it hard to believe that he'd be that rushed just to go across the street. Maybe he got a phone call? That something had happened?"

Rossi dialed Garcia, "Garcia, I need you to find out the last known activity on Hotch's room phone and his cell phone."

"On it." It was a sign of how serious the situation was that she didn't give a witty remark. "Oh, and boss? I ran the numbers across everything to do with the Reaper case and they appear to be the numbers of the address's Foyet gave you." She hung up and Rossi checked his pocket.

"The numbers are still there and I haven't taken them out since I read them off to Garcia on a secure line! How could he know which numbers to write?" Rossi asked, and the others shook their heads unable to answer. At this point the phone rang again.

"Okay, so I checked and the last call on Hotch's room was from an untraceable number and only lasted about three minutes. However, just about a minute after that call was finished, George Foyet called Hotch's cell. They talked for ten minutes and then Hotch hung up. About fifteen minutes later his cell was turned off and so far it has not been turned back on." There was silence on Garcia's end as she waited for further instructions.

"Foyet seems to be the only connecting factor between the two cases." Morgan said, "If the Reaper knew where he lived he could have gone to the house he was in and attacked him. Maybe he had time to call Hotch and let him know what was going on?"

"But then why would Hotch leave without backup?" Rossi asked, "Garcia. I need you to run Foyet's alias's through the system and tell me what comes up." They waited a while and then.

"Okay, all except one work for the Department of Education and he was fired for inappropriate behavior with a high school girl. Sixteen."

"He met Bertram when he was a teacher's assistant in her class. He was twenty eight and she was nineteen. Garcia, how long did they know each other before the attack?"

There were clicking sounds and then, "A month, sir."

"He told Hotch and I that he was going to propose to her that night."

"What're the chances that a hebophile attacks another hebophile?" Morgan asked.

"Point- "

"Rhetorical question, Reid."

Rossi stood up. "JJ, call O'Mara. I think our victim's the unsub."


	7. Location

Location

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also, while I didn't start this with the idea of it being a prequel to my other fics (After the lights went out, The Other Man, and Moving On) it could be read as one.

They'd ransacked Foyet's residences and been over every inch of them with a fine toothed comb and still they had nothing. None of Foyet's relatives had heard from him in years and had no clue where he would have taken Hotch. This was discouraging to say the least.

"Okay," Rossi began, "We know that Foyet got off the phone with Hotch only seconds before he hit the bus. That means that wherever he had Hotch meet him had to be close enough that Foyet could get there before Hotch did."

"It would have to be within a five minute walk of the warehouse then." said Reid.

"Garcia, I need you to find all residential areas within five minutes of the parking lot." Rossi said over the phone.

There was typing on the other end and then, "There are three apartment building's in that area."

"We can't just go knocking down every door until we find Hotch. I mean if Foyet sees us coming he could just kill him and leave before we got to his place." Morgan said

"Okay," Rossi said, and then into the phone, "Cross reference anyone working for the Department within the past ten months with the residents of those apartments."

More typing and then, "Okay, there's a Tom Peer in one of the buildings and a Greg Toofye in another."

"It's Toofye." Reid spoke up.

"You're sure?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, it's an anagram for George Foyet. If you take the-"

"Okay, let's go." Rossi wasn't sure if Hotch was alive or dead but chances were that if he was alive, they didn't have any time to waste.


	8. Rescue

Rescue

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. 

"You know Aaron," Foyet began, "I've been turning it over and over in my head since you mentioned it and I just can't figure it out." The words barely registered. Hotch had sagged forward in the chair, bruises covering his chest, sides, arms, legs; everywhere but his face. Foyet had said he didn't want to mess that up to badly. "Why would anyone leave a guy like you? I mean, I get that your wife needed support and commitment and blah, blah, blah, but you'd think she would have just started seeing someone on the side for that!"He leaned in close, "She could have had you, and the other guy at the same time and gotten everything she would have needed."His lips moved so that he was whispering in Hotch's ear, "I've _always_ wanted to know what you would be like in bed. I don't usually go for guys but you? You're just too good to pass up." Hotch wished he could pass out, drop into a coma, anything not to have to hear Foyet's smug tone complimenting him and not to have to know what was coming. "The moment you walked through that door. The first day at the hospital? You were just so stunning, so stoic, that I knew I had to break you, bring you to your knees in front of me. I would have had you to, if Shaunessy had just waited a while more before sending you away. I would have had you begging me to take you, screaming my name when you came. And it all would have been willingly. Then when I was finished with you I would have let you live. I'd have kept you around as a whore, a prize. Well, I guess this'll be almost as good."

Aaron felt his chains being unlocked and dropping to the floor. He wished he had the strength to get up and run, fight, get away, but the torture he'd endured during the past few hours had left him barely able to think and seeing as Foyet didn't have a gun or knife on him, Hotch wasn't the only one who knew he was helpless. He was tugged to his feet and guided out of the room. He stumbled and fell to the floor. "Come on," Foyet said, his voice soft, "It'll all be over soon." He was pulled to his feet again and this time supported as they made their way into a second room. He was pushed onto something soft. A bed. It would have been heavenly to be able to lie down if he hadn't known what was in store for him. "Now I've heard that you profilers think that stabbing is a sign of impotence. Do you think that, Aaron? Hmm? Well, let's test that theory. "

He felt hands start to slide his pants off only to jerk away as there was a distant bang and a faded voice shouted, "FBI!" and then he finally sunk into oblivion.

The rest of the BAU had gone to the apartment and go there in time to save Hotch. Foyet had been arrested and taken away and Hotch rushed to the hospital. Now they were in the waiting room while Hotch was in surgery. He had lost a lot of blood and would need a transplant and a lot of stitches but the doctors had assured them that he would be fine. Haley and Jack were there too and the women profiles had taken their focus off their own worry to lavish attention on their Unit Chief's son.

They had been waiting for almost an hour when the doctor came in telling them that Hotch was out of surgery and awake, and that he could see them a few at a time. Of course despite their anxiety over his condition, the team let Haley and Jack visit first. Just after the two of them left, JJ's phone rang and she stepped aside to take it. The others couldn't help but notice the growing look of worry on her face.

When she returned, before they could ask what was wrong she blurted out, "Foyet escaped!"

"What?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"He was found vomiting blood in his cell and when the guard went in to check him, he knocked him out, stole his uniform, and escaped."

There was a silence as they all contemplated what this meant and more importantly how Hotch would take the news. Finally Rossi spoke. "Let's not tell him yet. He's got enough to worry about."


End file.
